My Cathar
by flooj9235
Summary: Okay, I’ll admit it: ever since Juhani joined us, I’ve been captivated by her. I can safely say that I’d never felt like that about anyone before, even if I didn’t know her very well yet. FRevan/Juhani Slash


Well, here it is again. Story time with flooj9235.

I really don't write smut very much, so it's definitely shaky and all that. Other than that, I don't have many complaints about this story. I like it.  
I never saw any of these kinds of stories before, so I thought I'd try my hand at one. I got the idea when looking through the KotOR dlg files. Reviews would be good. =]

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it: ever since Juhani joined us, I've been captivated by her. I'd never seen a Cathar before, so I guess that's part of it, but she's just got this natural beauty about her. I can safely say that I'd never felt like that about anyone before, even if I didn't know her very well yet.

I did my best to befriend her and make her feel welcome, listening when she wanted to talk and expressing the proper emotions when needed. I was pleased when she began considering me as a friend and would actually seek me out to talk to me, as opposed to the other way around.

She told me about her life on Taris, before she joined the Jedi. As time passed, she revealed that after her father had died, her mother had been unable to support Juhani and died under the strain. To settle her mother's debt, Juhani had been sold into slavery. She had been treated like filth and was almost sold before the Jedi came and stopped the slave trade. I personally don't like the idea of selling someone and enslaving them, simply because of their race, and when I learned that someone had tried to do that to Juhani… I was furious.

I tried not to let my anger show, knowing that it might come across wrong to Juhani. Somehow, though, I think she knew, even though she didn't say anything.

Not long after we talked about the Taris slave trade, we encountered a purple-skinned Twi'lek on Korriban. He immediately began flinging insults at Juhani, claiming she was a 'dirty animal that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as me'. He shared his views on the idea of Cathars as slaves, something he greatly approved of. I noticed him eying Juhani before he started talking again.

He launched into a story about killing a Cathar male on Taris, which angered Juhani, which in turn angered me. Before either of us could attack, I cut the man short, shooting him the most disgusted, hateful glare I could before turning and resting a hand on Juhani's arm as we walked away.

He called after us, offering me credits so that he could buy Juhani from me and take her off my hands. I threw some choice words over my shoulder at him, only to have him yell that he'd get her yet.

When we were back on the Ebon Hawk in the safety of the women's dorm, Juhani started growling, barely able to sit still on her bed. She lasted longer than I gave her credit for, leaping up a few minutes later and pacing the room furiously.

"That was my **father** he killed!" she cried. "And now he wants me! He won't stop until he gets me, of that I am sure!"

I looked up at her, trying to calm down for her sake. Seeing me mad wouldn't do her any good. "I'm not going to let him hurt you or take you away, Juhani. I promise."

Juhani turned her golden eyes on me, observing me quietly. After a moment, she sighed, coming to sit by me, resting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. "I thank you," she mumbled into her hands. After a moment, she sighed and looked up at me. "He will be coming after me. I hope I will not put you in harm's way because of this."

I grinned and shook my head, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Juhani, the only thing I'm worried about is you. That guy is only going to get you over my dead body."

Juhani grimaced. "I hope it does not come to that."

It didn't end up coming to that, though it came close. When we finally found that Twi'lek again, he had some cronies with him, and they put up quite a fight. One of them had a stun gun, and stupid me, I didn't get my lightsaber up in time to block the bolt. I dropped to the ground like a rock, unconscious.

When I woke, only a few minutes had passed, though I could only tell because the fight was still going on. Canderous was somewhere to my left, yelling insults at the person he was fighting. When my eyes focused, I looked up and saw that Juhani was standing over me, her blue blades in hand as she fought. I could see the Cathar warrior blood in her clearly at that moment; she was fighting better than I'd ever seen anyone fight. I realized, not without a pang of emotion, that she was fighting to protect me from further harm.

I started to get up to help my friends, only to be kicked in the back of the head and sink back to the ground, unconscious once again.

When I woke up for the second time, Juhani was pacing back and forth nervously while Canderous shot stims into my arm.

"There you are," he grunted, starting to pack up his stim equipment. "Wondered if you were gonna wake up."

Juhani wheeled and came to kneel by my side. "How do you feel?" she asked, her accent heavy, as it normally got when she was worked up about something. Her eyes were wide with worry, taking in my every move, as if she was trying to see some strange symptoms appear out of nowhere.

"Fine," I muttered, trying to sit up. The moment I propped myself up on my elbow, I felt woozy. "Holy crap, Canderous, how many stims did you give me?"

"Eight. Give or take." He smirked. "You were out cold."

I growled at him, closing my eyes as I leaned back on my elbows. To be honest, I felt a little high. Okay, more than a little high. I felt like I'd just woken up with a hangover the size of Tatooine's Dune sea.

Juhani sensed my distress and snarled at Canderous. "I told you not to give them to her so close together!"

Canderous shrugged, getting to his feet and brushing off his hands. "So? She woke up, didn't she?"

I rolled my eyes at him, making sure Juhani saw. The frustration that had been on her face softened slightly and she gave me a small smile. She reached down to take my hand and helped me sit up. I leaned heavily on her for support, feeling sick to my stomach as the stims coursed through me. Somehow, she managed to get me to my feet, and we headed back toward the Ebon Hawk.

Juhani was the one that sat at my side as I dealt with the overdose of stims in my system. She distracted me from my shaking extremities and the feeling of my heart racing by telling me stories about her past life and her training as a Jedi.

When I finally felt better, I hugged my Cathar friend and thanked her for her compassion toward me. She seemed a little oddly affected by my hug, and I guessed it was because it wasn't a common practice among the Cathar to embrace. She didn't let me out of her sight for the rest of the day, though, so I supposed she was still just worried about my stim overdose.

After we found another Star Map, the Leviathan, Saul Karath's ship, picked us up and interrogated all of us as to what our mission was. I didn't give in, even when I had to watch my friends being tortured before me. I was proud of myself for it.

However, Malak arrived and Bastila sacrificed herself so that the rest of us could escape and find the Star Forge. That was, of course, after I'd learned who I was. Who I really was. Revan.

Most of the crew accepted who I was immediately. I had a little more trouble convincing Carth that I was still the same person he'd known all along and that I didn't even remember being Revan. And then, Juhani…

She'd told me once before that when the Jedi came to Taris, she'd looked up to their leader, Revan, me. I had been the entire reason Juhani had joined the Jedi. When I went to talk to her about my being Revan, the first thing she did was start yelling at me.

"How can you **possibly** be Revan?!" she cried. "When I heard you had fallen to the dark side, I knew something must have been wrong with it. The woman I know could never go completely to the dark side."

I shook my head, wishing it wasn't true. "I don't know why Revan fell, but I'm not her. If she had her reasons, fine. But I don't. I swear I don't." I looked at Juhani pleadingly, wanting her to understand.

She studied me with her beautiful golden eyes, taking in every little move I made. Finally, she sighed and offered me a small smile. "It is good to know that you have truly changed. Seeing you gives me hope. I only have to look to you and follow by your example, and I know I will not fall to the dark side."

I blushed, flattered. "You'll do fine, Juhani," I mumbled.

She smiled a little wider. "That is very meaningful, coming from you. I only wish I had your heart as well as your ability to stay with the light."

I felt my heart race as she spoke, especially when she said she 'wished for my heart'. As I left Juhani to go to the dorm and meditate, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. During our journey, I'd fallen head over heels in love with her. She already had my heart, whether she knew it or not.

When we crash-landed on an unknown planet a few days later, T3-M4 ran some scans and found that there was a disruptor field emanating from a large temple that had caused us to crash. I volunteered to go find the source and shut it down. When I encountered some of the natives, they offered to take me into the temple. They knew me from when I had been the Dark Lord, so they didn't hesitate to help. I felt bad; they acted as though they were almost scared of me. When they took me to the temple, though, Juhani came running up from the _Ebon Hawk_.

She said she'd had a vision that there was some darkness lurking inside the temple, and she wasn't going to let me go alone. I appreciated the gesture and we went together into the temple.

We made our way to the roof, fighting dark Jedi and other Sith. Then, on the roof, we found Bastila, turned to the dark side by Malak. Juhani and I tried to bring her back to the light, but Bastila would have none of it, attacking us instead. She didn't manage to harm either of us, and ran back to her ship, disgusted.

After she flew off, Juhani and I disabled the disruptor field. I didn't say anything, but I felt like the luckiest person in the galaxy, having Juhani there with me as we shut down a Sith field so we could go to save the galaxy.

I turned to leave, thinking that Juhani was right behind me.

"Wait," Juhani said quietly.

I stopped immediately, turning to look at the Cathar. She was staring at the ground near her feet intently.

"I… I think this may be the last chance I have to talk to you," she murmured.

I waited for a few moments before I whispered, "What's wrong, Juhani?"

She looked up at me nervously, quickly looking away again. I started to get scared that I had done something wrong or insulted her in some way. She calmed my fears a moment later, though. "I… I… I care for you. As more than my friend. I do not know if you return these feelings or if they are even right. I'm sorry if this isn't what you want to hear. I cannot stop the way I feel, and I thought you should know."

I thought for a moment that I might burst into tears of utter happiness. "Juhani…" For a moment, I couldn't manage to say more than that.

She pawed at the stone beneath her feet uneasily, looking more distressed with every second that passed.

"Juhani, I feel the same way," I told her, surprised that I didn't sound more emotional.

The relief that visibly swept over Juhani was amazing to watch. Finally, she was able to look me in the eye. A smile curved her lips. "I love you," she whispered, her gaze locked with mine.

We took a step toward each other, then another, meeting somewhere in the middle and throwing our arms around each other. I was about to tell her that I loved her too when she kissed me.

When we broke apart a few minutes later, breathless and bright-eyed, we shared a secret smile. We walked hand in hand back to the _Ebon Hawk_, and after telling Carth that we were good to go, Juhani and I headed to the dorm.

We sat on my bed, staring at each other for a long while. Finally, Juhani took my hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "You are beautiful," she purred, her golden eyes watching me intently.

I blushed, bringing a smile to her lips. She leaned forward and kissed me before I could say anything. When she pulled away, I was completely breathless. "Juhani," I gasped, my heart pounding in my chest suddenly.

She didn't pay attention; she was too busy kissing the crook of my neck and nipping at it gently, her hands roaming up and down my body. Finally, she pulled away, and I whimpered with disappointment. The expression on her face was one of curiosity. "Was I doing that correctly?" she asked quietly, watching my face.

I nodded, panting and trying to calm the feeling of need that was rising in my chest. For a moment, we gazed at each other. Then I all but tackled her onto the bed, kissing her furiously. She yelped when our breasts mashed together, the sound one of pleasure.

A few minutes later, we were both naked, our clothes in a pile on the floor. I was amazed at the feel of her body against mine; she was covered in short, soft fur that felt like fine Alderaan silk. I was so busy caressing her, feeling the softness of her fur, that I let out a soft yelp of surprise when she plunged one of her fingers into my core.

She began thrusting her finger in and out, making me gasp. After only a moment, she added another finger, making the edges of my vision blur. I groaned, trying to spread my legs wider to give her more access. She chuckled softly and buried a third finger inside me.

I didn't last much longer.

"Juhani!" I cried, my voice muffled by her mouth a split second after it flew open.

I couldn't hardly even move for a few moments; Juhani cradled me in her arms, planting soft kisses all over my face.

When I had recovered from my orgasm, I turned a wicked grin on Juhani, who watched me curiously. Without warning, I rolled on top of her and began my own ministrations. First, I paid careful attention to her breasts, making sure that each was kissed, licked, and nipped at equally. Her nipples were already hard and erect, but when I licked and then blew on them, she let out a soft gasp.

I grinned and nuzzled my face into her stomach, brushing against the soft fur there.

Juhani moaned, arching her hips up toward me impatiently.

I traced patterns on the insides of her thighs, finally plunging my first two fingers into her.

She writhed under my touch, her legs kicking and her fingers curling into my hair as I brought her closer to the edge. I captured her lips with mine a split second before she yowled due to her state of complete ecstasy.

We made love for a long time, pleasing each other over and over. Finally, I collapsed into Juhani's arms, exhausted. We exchanged breathless kisses, hugging each other close and snuggling against each other.

"I love you, Juhani," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she responded softly, stroking my bare back and tracing patterns on my skin with her fingertips.

I shivered under her light touch, smiling into her shoulder. I really was the luckiest woman in the galaxy.


End file.
